vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ania Satu
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Ania Satu |- colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" align="top" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" August 14, 276 AP in Kathyapiyanka, Nwandiqwe - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 311AP Ayrtona 500 Champion - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA, RZOEAZ, IAF Formula 1 - |- colspan="1" Teams Raced colspan="3" Valkan, Cendena, Saqlain, Chimalli-Vomeku, Satosan, Xibalbá-Kunghai, Uuliq-Straymahq, Satu-Vomeku - |- |} Aniaka (Ania) Abayomi Satu is an open-wheel racing driver hailing from Nwandiqwe. Her career has been long and storied, and not without controversy. She mostly raced in ICARA, but also in the short-lived revival "Rebel" IAF Formula 1 series in 312AP, where she was the Championship Runner-Up behind Didier Zeffreck, and in RZOEAZ (without much success). Satu won several ICARA races, including the famed Ayrtona 500 in 311AP and is considered a bit of a "cult" celebrity racer who enjoys immense popularity, especially throughout her most loyal and fanatical fan base in Melania and Ngwangwa. ICARA Career 300AP and 301AP Seasons: Beginnings with Valkan The fledgling Valkan team, themselves having entered ICARA at the last moment after taking over the remains of a failed racing start-up, elected to hire on Ania - initially as a publicity stunt. The only female driver in the series certainly got a lot of attention. Valkan was far from putting together a competitive package at that time, and both drivers struggled during the 301AP season, after which Valkan decided to let Satu go, even though she essentially matched her team mate Jonathan Bregenza's points total. 302AP Season: Staying in ICARA with Cendena Ania was caught by surprise by her release from Valkan late in the Silly Season, and struggled to find a ride in time for 302AP. The Lendian Cendena team came to the rescue, but also didn't have a very competitive car. Satu would beat her team mate Luis do Galvario, and things began to look up, but Cendena was shuttering the team, once again leaving Ania looking for a ride. 303AP through 305AP: At Saqlain in Caniz' shadow Ania seemed to make a real breakthrough with her appointment as Piet-Maria Caniz' team mate at the increasingly successful Saqlain team. Her debut year at Saqlain was successful, as she scored her first podium, and led the most laps in two races. Throughout her tenure at Saqlain, Ania was however overshadowed by her prominent team mate, who had been driving for the team since the creation of ICARA, and was clearly favored. Despite this, Ania managed her first top-20 Championship finish in 305AP. Given the team politics, she opted to leave Saqlain at the end of 305AP to join the newly refurbished Chimalli team, which had taken over the bankrupt assets of Vomeku. 306AP and 307AP: Winning Ways with Chimalli-Vomeku The switch to Vomeku proved to be a good one, as Ania scored her first two race wins, one each in the 306 and 307 seasons, and together with the team developed something of a dogged underdog reputation. Her turning her back on Saqlain had earned her quite a bit of respect among the fans, and they loved to support her in her new outsider role. Her two race wins also proved that she belonged among the champion drivers of ICARA. 308AP: Surprise appointment by Satosan The well-publicized feud between team-mates Bruno Maxim and Korana Setusu in 307AP led to the late dismissal of the Zartanian, and left Satosan scrambling shortly before the season start to find a replacement driver, with most top pilots already under contract. Ania Satu got the late call-up, and was benevolently released from her Chimalli-Vomeku contract, as the team realized this was an amazing opportunity for Satu, and did not wish to put road blocks in her way. In a real top car for the first time in her career, Ania showed what she can really do, winning a race, scoring 2 pole positions, 3 most laps led, and 5 podium finishes. Her final championship position was an outstanding 4th, and her "cult" status among fans was beginning to grow substantially. 309AP: Controversial departure from Satosan to Xibalbá-Kunghai With the growing hype surrounding the Xibalbá-Kunghai team, Satu shocked everyone by announcing she would join that team as their third driver after they made the unprecedented choice to add a third car to their line-up. To this day, fans wonder about the "what-ifs" and the WHY of Satu's move, as she had a seemingly plum ride at Satosan - quite probably the sport's top team of all time. Speculations included her reluctance to play #2 fiddle to Korana Setusu, others suspected that she was swept away by the tremendous euphoria around the Xibalbá-Kunghai team, especially among fans in Melania and Ngwangwa, which would lead her to that fateful decision. Definitely Tatic Conrado also threw a lot of money Satu's way. Satosan would replace her with Tewell Curbith. Xibalbá's third car strategy would turn out to be a mistake, leaving the team overextended, and negatively impacting all three cars' performances. Satu would finish the season winless in only 33rd position in the championship, and the team decided to scuttle the third car, leaving Satu out looking for a ride, just one year after she finished 4th in the championship, driving a Satosan! What a horrid turn of events. 310AP and 311AP Seasons: Reunion with Chimalli-Vomeku and joining the ranks of legends With Ania's cult status now firmly established after her year at Xibalbá-Kunghai, team Chimalli-Vomeku was quick to welcome her back, which proved extremely popular with the fans. Together with the Xibalbá-Kunghai crowd, the rowdy Melanian fans were extremely fanatical and vocal in their support for the two top teams from that region. Ania would enjoy two pretty good seasons, adding another win to her total, and gathering popularity along the way, but her true moment of legendarity came when she won the 311AP Ayrtona 500, putting her name alongside all the greats of the sport as the first and so far only female champion of the fabled race. 312AP: The fateful Split, going to the "rebel" Formula 1 with Chimalli-Vomeku The 312AP Split season proved a crucial turning point for Satu, as she opted to remain with her loyal Chimalli-Vomeku team, who had been one of the main perpetrators in splitting the "rebel" resurrected IAF Formula 1 series away from ICARA, together with a bunch of teams and drivers. As it turns out, it was the wrong card to bet on, even though Ania finished a close runner-up in the championship, the "rebel" IAF Formula 1 would be severely crippled by the end of 312AP, and finally close down in 313AP. Disappointed at narrowly missing out on the championship title, and realizing there was no future in the rebel series, Ania was desperate to return to ICARA. 313AP: Last-ditch return to ICARA with Uuliq Having burned a lot of bridges with ICARA by joining the rebel series, Ania was lucky to receive a last-moment opportunity with the privateer Uuliq-Straymahq team. With privateer teams at a huge disadvantage in the 313AP season, however, Ania was unable to perform to her real abilities, and finished the season in lowly 39th place, which prompted Uuliq to release her. With no other options for rides in ICARA, the disillusioned Satu considered retirement from racing altogether, but was eventually offered a ride in RZOEAZ with Melingisch Motorsports, in part thanks to her Uuliq links to Straymahq. 314AP and 315AP: Lost in RZOEAZ Ania was never able to really kindle much passion for stock car racing, having been an open-wheel racer all her life, and her two years in RZOEAZ were mostly marked by gloom and doom, as she never broke into the top-90 in the standings. Her loyal personal sponsor Liqueur Kifhérir kept funding her ride, but after two years of utterly poor results, Ania had reached rock bottom in a disheartening fall from grace that saw her go from Ayrtona 500 Champion and one of the most popular stars of ICARA to a lowly also-ran afterthought in RZOEAZ. With Liqueur Kifhérir reluctant to fund a third season in RZOEAZ, Satu had reached the rock bottom end, and announced her retirement from racing after the conclusion of the 315AP season. 316AP: Miraculous resurrection in ICARA with Vomeku Just when she thought it was all over, Ania's phone would ring at the end of 315AP to offer her a rebirth in the open wheel racing world. With the scars from the "split" sufficiently healed, her old friends at Vomeku were planning to foot a comeback in ICARA for 316AP, and some marketing genius realized the value in bringing back Ania Satu "from the dead" - not only giving her a ride in the team, but using her legendary cult status and image in the branding of the team as well. Thus, the "new" Satu-Vomeku team was born, with Ania starring as its popular figurehead. Having regained her motivation and figurative will to live, Ania seemed like a new person again. The debut year for the team was not easy, but culminated in an emotional podium appearance by Satu at the Prechtl Park Crown Prix, before many of her fans, with form showing further improvement by the end of the season, boding well for 317AP. ICARA Career Stats * * raced in RZOEAZ * ** raced in "rebel" IAF Formula 1 Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:ICARA Category:Satosan Drivers